


Breaking the law is a real pleasure

by fishcollective



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, Dominance, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Parabatai Bond, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Top Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcollective/pseuds/fishcollective
Summary: Alec is tired after a meeting, but Jace has ways to make him relax… or maybe not.





	Breaking the law is a real pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate version of chapter two of “Separation of the body, not the soul” in which Robert interrupts everything just as it’s getting good. I know, I am very mean, to both you and the boys. But to try to redeem myself I decided to rewrite the chapter and let them have their privacy. I also removed all of the backstory so you can get to the good stuff quicker (just go read the proper chapter for that, and also know that the first half or so is exactly the same as the proper chapter - can’t really change much of the foreplay haha). You can obviously pretend this is part of the Separation story and they're just found them the next day or something, or just read it as pretty much PWP. Cause yes, this is also now my first attempt at just going straight up explicit. I blame you squad people!

The downworld cabinet meeting had been long, boring, and utterly frustrating. Alec just wants to relax — preferably in the arms of his parabatai. In the past couple of months since their first quick, and almost accidental, kiss in the courtyard, and the following much longer and nicer kiss in the greenhouse, Jace has become Alec’s safe haven — a place to relax and to feel at home, despite whatever the day throws at him. Be it difficult diplomats, stubborn downworlders, or a nest of shax demons, he knows that, at the end of it all, Jace will be by his side and in his bed. And that is where Alec finds him now... or rather, _on_ his bed. 

Jace is sitting cross legged on top of the covers, dressed in a soft v-necked t-shirt and sweatpants, hair still a bit damp, and yet another book in his hands. Alec reckons he probably spent the evening in the Institute gym, and just recently got out of the shower. At the sound of the door softly clicking shut Jace looks up from his reading. 

“Hey,” Jace says, smiling a content little smile at the sight of his parabatai. 

“Hey,” Alec echoes and bends over for a quick kiss before turning back around to take off his shoes.

“The meeting took hours. You okay?” 

“I’m just so tired.” Alec gets on the bed and leans against Jace, their shoulders pressing together. “Raphael is being impossible right now and I just can’t seem to get through to him.”

“You’ll get there. Just keep at it,” Jace says as he closes his book and puts it on the bedside table. He changes positions, angling himself so that he can look at Alec. He reaches out and strokes the short black curls, continuing down to let his palm rest against Alec’s jaw. “Do you have a headache?”

“No, although I don’t know how I managed to get through that meeting without getting one.” Alec turns his face slightly, leaning into Jace’s touch. “But you’re here so it’s all good. Let’s forget about everything else for tonight, okay?”

Jace doesn’t seem to need a clearer prompt and places his other hand on Alec’s face, leaning in to let their lips meet. They don’t rush it, but instead let the kiss slowly grow deeper. A heat is building deep in Alec’s belly, and he hooks an arm around Jace’s waist.

“Come here,” Alec mumbles against the stubble of Jace’s jaw as he pulls the other man onto his lap, letting Jace straddle him, knees almost pushed under the pillows Alec is propped up against.

“I thought you said you were tired,” Jace teases as he gets comfortable, putting his arms around Alec’s neck. 

“Not anymore.” Hands splayed on the small of Jace’s back, Alec lifts his own body up towards him, so that he can plant kisses down Jace’s neck.

“Oh, really?” 

Head tilted back Jace shifts a little on Alec’s lap — the friction between them causing Alec to grow harder. He lets out a small gasp which makes him break contact with Jace’s neck. Jace rocks backwards slightly and pushes Alec back against the pillow. _So that’s how it’s gonna be?_ Alec will happily let Jace take charge tonight. 

So, with eyes heavy from desire, he watches as Jace slips his shirt above his head, but he doesn’t make a move, letting his hands simply rest against the covers. This will be Jace’s show, and he will do whatever Jace wants. But he can’t help but tremble as Jace slowly unbuttons Alec’s dress shirt while, probably not even aware of it, licking his lips. Deft hands push the fabric to the side, roving over Alec’s exposed skin. Then Jace bends down, taking a pink nipple in his mouth, and Alec bucks under him. In response, Jace presses himself harder against Alec to keep him still, which only makes the charged heat between them more intense. 

When Jace moves to the other nipple, letting the now seemingly cold air wash over the first, Alec draws in a sharp breath, keeping himself still with all the willpower left inside him. And with Jace accompanying his oral ministrations with small circular movements of his hips, grinding their still cloth covered erections together, Alec has to bite down hard on his lip to not cry out. A whimper still escapes and Jace looks up at him.

“Shhh, don’t let the rest of the Institute know what I’m doing to you,” Jace whispers hoarsely. 

Alec bites down even harder on his bottom lip, tasting blood, and nods. He closes his eyes, focusing on the sensation of Jace trailing kisses up his chest and neck. When warm lips meet his, Alec can taste copper mingling with that unique taste of Jace he’s come to love with his entire being. Fiercely claiming Alec’s mouth with his, Jace simultaneously rakes his nails over Alec’s parabatai rune, sending a sharp spike of pleasure through Alec and making him grow, if even possible, harder. He gasps audibly.

“I can’t take this anymore, Jace. Please, just…”

“Patience,” Jace replies with a wicked smile and a dangerous glint in his eyes. 

Alec can only groan with sexual frustration as Jace, instead of reclaiming Alec’s mouth, traces his deflect rune with the tip of his tongue, kissing and sucking where the black line dips into the hollow of Alec’s neck. It is simply too much. 

Alec can’t keep his hands off Jace anymore. He just needs to feel him. And to Alec’s relief Jace doesn’t protest when Alec lets his hands wander from his waist to the small of his back, and finally under the waistband of Jace’s sweatpants. Alec smiles a little as he feels Jace tense under his palms, and his breath hitch against the skin of his neck. 

Literally aching for release, Alec lets out a moan as he finally feels Jace’s right hand make its way down to where their erections are pressed together, unzipping Alec’s now all too tight jeans. When nimble fingers reach into his underwear, Alec can’t help but dig his nails into Jace’s asscheeks, eliciting a moan from Jace in return. Spurred on by this, Alec lets ones of his hands sneak further back and down, teasing Jace’s entrance with a finger. At that Jace gasps, but he removes his hand from Alec’s pants and sits back up, stopping what he’s doing and even lifts himself up on his knees — breaking all contact with Alec. He places his hands on the headboard, one on each side of Alec’s head, and looms over him.

“I told you to have patience. I’m in charge now.” His eyes are dark, but filled with lust.

Alec swallows and nods, his cock straining harder than ever against the fabric of his underwear. 

“Now take your shirt off, and turn over,” Jace demands as he gets up and off the bed.

With hands shaking from arousal, Alec does what he’s told. He drops his shirt by the side of the bed, and gets on his hands and knees, facing the headboard. Not daring to move more than that, he can only guess that Jace is taking his pants off, and the sound of a drawer closing tells him that Jace has likely also retrieved the bottle of lube glamoured to look like deodorant. They can’t be too careful, after all, and people at the Institute do like to snoop.

The bed dips as Jace positions himself behind Alec, and then brusquely pulls his jeans and underwear down together. Alec breathes a sigh of relief as his erection is finally freed from its confinement, and lets himself fall forward a bit, bracing his upper body on his elbows instead of hands. Jace doesn’t pull Alec’s pants further than his knees, effectively locking his legs in position. He feels vulnerable like this, fully under Jace’s control, and it is infinitely arousing. 

With one hand on Alec’s hip, Jace unceremoniously shoves a lubed finger into Alec, and then two. Teasing, pumping and stretching his entrance to become more accommodating. Alec moans. 

“Jace…” His tone is pleading.

As if to punish him for even saying his name, Jace shifts and simply lets the head of his cock rest against Alec’s opening, not moving. It’s excruciating, and when Alec tries to push back against him, Jace just pulls away while putting two steading hands on Alec’s waist. 

“No,” he bites, his voice laced with both dominance and desire. 

Jace strokes the skin where black lines mark their eternal bond, sending shivers down Alec’s spine. And then he pushes, burying his whole length inside Alec. They gasp in unison, and just stay there for a few seconds, both revelling in the connection. Then Jace starts moving. It’s slow at first, as if despite his clearly dominating mood Jace still wants to ease Alec into it, but he quickly picks up speed. Every thrust sends a jolt of pleasure through Alec and he loses whatever strength he has left in his arms, slumping forward, just letting Jace pound him hard into the pillows.

Slowing down, but not stopping, Jace laces his fingers into Alec’s hair and pulls - hard. Alec’s head shoots up, and his spine with it, straightening him back up. He extends his arms and braces against the headboard instead. Jace’s thrusts might be slow now, but they are still powerful, sending shocks through Alec’s arms every time Jace pushes forward. Alec’s own erection is throbbing, and when the hand in his hair moves to grip the base of his cock, Alec hopes release is near. But nothing happens. Jace’s hand just stays there, like a vice. 

“Please…” Alec begs, trying to move both against Jace’s body and away from his grip — attempting to fuck himself both on Jace’s cock and into his hand. But Jace doesn’t budge.

“Don’t do that,” Jace says through clenched teeth. He is in complete control, and Alec won’t challenge that. 

Jace resumes his slow thrusts into Alec, evidently relishing in the small whimpers he gets out of him. But when Jace digs his fingers into Alec’s parabatai rune to further enhance their connection, driving his cock somehow even deeper than before, Alec almost loses the traction against the headboard.

“Fuck!” he exclaims in a half-grunt followed by a moan. But he doesn’t let himself sag against the mattress this time, despite the tremors going through both his arms and legs. 

Jace doesn’t respond, but simply keeps to his rhythm — going hard and deep. And then, on a particularly forceful thrust, Alec can feel Jace explode inside him. Jace lets out a groan of pure pleasure and as he empties himself inside Alec, his grip around both the base of Alec’s cock and rune tightens. And this finally brings Alec over the edge, sending him into utter ecstasy without having received a single stroke to his own cock. He cries out Jace’s name but is quickly silenced with a hand over his mouth.

Their orgasms feed back and forth through the parabatai bond, letting them both ride the wave far longer than they would ever have thought possible before seeking pleasure in each other. Panting, they collapse onto the bed, Jace still inside Alec as they let the ripples of their completion ebb. 

Finally, Jace pulls out, and rolls over to the side. Breathing heavily, he presses a kiss into Alec’s shoulder. 

“You okay?” he murmurs. 

“Fuck… am I okay?” Alec is trying to catch his breath.

“I’m serious,” Jace replies, searching Alec’s eyes.

“Of course I am. That was… amazing.” He smiles. 

Jace breathes a small sigh of relief. Alec gathers he must’ve been afraid that Alec had taken his sudden and utter dominance the wrong way. But if anything, it might have been the best sex they’ve had so far. 

So Alec just gives Jace a quick kiss on the lips and pulls the now crumpled covers over them. They settle into an embrace, not caring about the sweat cooling on their skin. Alec burrows his face against Jace’s shoulder.

“Tomorrow it’s my turn,” he whispers, before closing his eyes.


End file.
